A toaster is known from the publication DE-GM 88 02 102, which has the following: a carrier part onto which a roll and an electric motor are secured, a first switch and a second switch, a transport band, a first heating element consisting of a first housing with a first housing inner edge, a first reflector, a first heating body as well as an infrared cell, and a second heating element consisting of a second housing, a second housing inner edge, a second reflector as well as a second heating body.
This known toaster contains a transport device driven with the aid of an electric motor, with a transport band for the goods to be toasted, a speed control device for the electric motor, which operates as a function of the degree of browning of the goods to be toasted, an automatic switching device for the electric motor, which is activated as a function of an output signal of the infrared cell, in order to turn on the drive for the electric motor of the transport device after reaching a predetermined toasting temperature, as well as an adjusting device for manual correction of the speed of operation of the transport device.
The toaster according to the state of the art also has the function of automatic switching off with the aid of an automatic timer and the function of automatic removal of crumbs of the goods to be toasted from the working area. With the aid of the transport device, the necessity of an expensive ejection mechanism is eliminated.